Interface Guide
This guide will help you understand the JutsuOnline interface and how to navigate it. When you are in-game your screen will look like this: The green bar shows your HP and the blue bar shows your chakra, hover over them to show how much HP and Chakra you have: This is your energy bar, it shows you how much energy you have left. This is your map, some useful information about quests will show up here as well as showing you the location of players if that is an ability of your character. This is your chatbox, here you can join channels, use say chat and emote, talk to your party or org and see your combat log. You can play around with customizing colors and creating tabs to make it easier to read different channels. Find a list of useful chat box commands by clicking here These are your actions buttons: The first button is your character information GUI and will open up a box that looks like this, here you can see your character information, add wearable items, attach gems, choose your visible title, check your reputation with all the factions within JO2.5. You can also check how many Roleplay Points, Stat points and Ryo you have. The second button is your spellbook. Clicking on your spell book will open a box that looks like this, you can see all the spells you have learned here, hover over them for more information and drag them onto your actions bars. The third button is the Jutsu Leveling GUI, clicking this will bring up the Jutsu Leveling GUI. Here you will see the progress of your jutsu as they go from Tier-1 to Tier-5. The first column of symbols are your Talent Paths. The main part of the window will list each jutsu that you have unlocked for the selected talent by rank. In each row there will be a bar that fills as you collect jutsu xp, so you can track your progress to each tier. Usually you will unlock the next rank jutsu when you reach Tier-3 of your current jutsu. So you need Tier-3 D-Rank Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu to unlock Tier-1 Fire Release: Fire Breath Jutsu. ''The exception is with the A-Rank and S-Rank justu for Bloodlines, these can only be unlocked through the End Game Questlines for that clan. The fourth button is your '''Talent Paths and Stats '''button, clicking on this will bring up a box that looks like this, when you have talent points or stat points to spend you can choose what to use them on here. Picking the first option will bring up a box that looks like this, here you can choose what talents you want for your character, using any available talent points. Find out how to earn talent points here and more information on the different talent paths here. Picking the second option will bring up a box that looks like this. This is where you can spend stat points to upgrade your '''base stats '''and see what your '''combat level' is'. '''To find out more information about base stats and combat levels please click here. Picking the third option will bring up a box that looks like this. This is where you can spend stat points to upgrade your '''defense stats '''and see what your '''combat level' is'. '''To find out more information about defense stats please click here. Picking the third option will bring up a box that looks like this. This is where you can spend stat points to upgrade your '''miscellaneous stats '''and see what your '''combat level' is'. '''To find out more information about misc stats please click here. The fifth button of your action buttons is your '''Mission Log', clicking on this will bring up a box that looks like this. This is where information about your active missions and quests are held, and you can also abandon missions and quests in this box too. For more information about missions and quests in JO 2.5 please click here. The sixth button is your Social Panel, clicking on this will bring up a box that looks like this. This is where you will find your friend list where you can add friends or block players you want to ignore, the who list which shows all players online, information about your org if you are part of one, the different chat channels you can join, and the team list when larger parties need to be formed. The seventh button is your Music Player, clicking on this will bring up a box that looks like this. This is where you can pick what music you want playing in-game, or turn it off. The eight-button is your Bag, clicking on this will bring up a box that looks like this. This is where your inventory is stored, items such as consumables, scrolls, clothes, weapons and gems can be held here. There are 80 slots. The amount of ryo you have is also shown at the bottom. The ninth button is the Game Menu, clicking on this will bring up a box that looks like this. Here you can change your video, audio and interface settings, change your key bindings, create macros for your action bars, logout and exit the game. This is your Action Bar. Here you can attach your spells and any macros you create, as well as equipping weapons such as smoke bombs. You can add additional action bars in the interface section of the game menu. Depending on the slot you place a spell will mean what hotkey is assigned to that spell. The hotkey number or letter is shown in the corner of each occupied slot of the action bar. Category:Gameplay Guides